Shahooter the Owl
=Theme= *We Got the Noise *Wars Grit's Theme Calm Theme *Pearl/Diamond/Platinum Route 201 Friendly Encounter *Pearl/Diamond/Platinum Rival Encounter! Rivalry Encounter *Adventure Two Escape from the City , In Escape missions also his alternate theme. *Riders Digital Dimension When on a Speed run *Hammerhead and Manta Ray; Black Cats His battle song. *Dragoonworks Ridin' the Wind His Theme in the Dragoonworks series. *LoZ:MM Last Day Shadow Critical Form Theme His Story Shahooter once lived in Glacier Peak, along with his 'Sister', Starclaw, As Dr. Ivo Robotnik "III" destroyed most of Glacier Peak, The blast hurled Shahooter several feet, leaving him unconscious while flying through the air, separated from his sister and family. As he wakes up about 7 years after being unconscious, learning a lot of things while in his Shadowy Period. He finds himself in Mobius, And he ran off from G.U.N Trying to capture him just because they think that he's hostile and working with Shadow, the Ultimate Life Form. Later, He met Fire-stripes the Tiger, the two eventually became friends. After searching with Fire-stripes, he is back again with his 'Sister', who was unconscious the same Shahooter was. After a little talk, Firestripes, Starclaw, and Shahooter, Formed up Team Claw, Shahooter serving as the Leader and speed a mix of power when he learns Magic, Fire-stripes serving as the Second-in-command and power, Starclaw serving as the Team's Technical Expert and flight. Shahooter later meets his Anti (Dark) Ego, Anti-Shahooter is more serious, and not that much laid back and calm, however he shares the same sense of humor that Shahooter does, the two never fight and sometimes hang out with each other...However one day Shahooter fought and won against him, he became mortally wounded and Shahooter, confirmed by others, killed his Anti-Counterpart. His best things is Sharpshooting, and Magic. Critical Form See Critical Form About Shahooter See Infobox. Attributes * Type: Speed * Speed: |||| 4/5 * Attack: ||||| 5/5 * Reflex (Dodging): ||||| 5/5 * Balance: |||| 4/5 * Parrying: ||| 3/5 * Defense: |||| 4/5 * Counter-Attacking: |||| 4/5 * Final Total 29/35 Personality *Temper: |||| 4/6 *Kind: ||| 3/6 *Playful: ||+++ 2-5/6 on who he's with. *Intelligence: |||||| 6/6 *Shyness: ||++++ 2-6/6 on who he sees/meets *Neatness ||| 3/6 *Sense of Humor ||||| 5/6 *Sloppiness || 2/6 Shahooter is a Hot-headed, Playful, Super-intelligent, and also sometimes very shy, Owl. However most of his strange behavior comes from Autism Spectrum Disorder, however he's matured a lot when he was a teen..Shahooter lacks Common Sense so he doesn't stop without thinking (Also it has him Attacking before analyzing friend or foe) and can often forget recent things. It is also speculated that Shahooter at times likes romance and will try to help a couple most likely, kind of like Statyx the Hedgehog. Relations Gold the Hedgehog Shahooter met Gold into the Forest while Shahooter confronted some G.U.N Soldiers and didn't injure any of them, Gold was later taken away by G.U.N and Shahooter saved him. The two usually Fight as Tag Partners, And also helped each other out at times. Fire-stripes The Tiger When Fire-stripes and Shahooter met, both of them came pretty good friends, Fire-stripes is presumed one of Shahooter's Best Friend, He considers most of it back in the same. Fire-stripes and Shahooter share Humor when on long trips to an area, or when they are bored. Shahooter's Relation with Fire-stripes gives him access to make Fire Copies Starclaw the Wolf Starclaw is Shahooter's surrogate sister, Tsunami was orphaned when her parents were killed in the blast at Glacier Peak, Shahooter's Parents, though never much heard of, took her in the family, as it was alright with Starclaw. Starclaw and Shahooter sometimes fight. However they still consider each other siblings. Shahooter's Relation with Starclaw gives him access to make Water Copies Dr. Ivo Robotnik "III" Robotnik has terrorized Shahooter's home, Shahooter declared revenge. Shahooter takes his revenge by destroying almost all of Ivo's Robots every-time a fresh new army is released. Most of the time Shahooter calls him an "Oversized Egg who thinks that he can rule the world with his robots, but is pathetic and cowardly without them. He should've been the Third" To annoy him. Soratatsu the Dragon Soratatsu had been training with Shahooter along with Swiftwind, the Lord of Magic, however Soratatsu has left on his own accord. Shahooter and Soratatsu have been rivals ever since they were apprentices of Swiftwind, they trade Comments and Soratatsu tells of stories of Shahooter before he was a Master Magus, Shahooter is also stressed at the fact that Starclaw has a Crush on him. Ryushu the Mobian Cat|Ryu the Cat Shahooter and Ryushu became friends when they first teamed up in an attempt to kill Archie-Sally, Shahooter views Ryushu as a friend and they would often work together to solve problems, however one time Shahooter attacked Ryushu for trying to get him back into the The Glacier Comedy Show, nearly killing her, Ryu's Pokemon wanted to retaliate by attempting to kill Shahooter..For some reason Shahooter often wants to protect Ryushu, and do certain things for her for free. Albus the Cat Shahooter views Albus as his Rival, like Shahooter has with Soratatsu, However Albus and Shahooter compete on "Who-destroys/kills the most enemies.", and for some reason, Shanoa won. Their rivalry started when, in the Chris Thorndyke RP, Shahooter swatted Agartha out of Albus' paws. Shima the Hedgehog Shahooter views Shima as his 'Older Sister' and a close friend, Shahooter often might get into situations such as Troll Attacks and usually Shahooter and Shima work together to defeat the situation. Wind Riding Shahooter was known to be a very good Wind Rider, he uses his Air Skates Advantage-S and his Airboard of the Wing His best Attributes is Speed and Cornering As a Teacher/Principal *Shahooter, because of his high intelligence, served as a teacher at Emerald Vista Middle School in Technology. However, after a feud with the Lunch Lady, he became Principal. However, Miles "Tails" Prower serves as his "semi"-boss, because he is Deputy Superintendent for the District. He later quit after Tails found out about his Skatepark. Attorney Mode Shahooter has an Attorney Mode which he goes through in court, it's a special mode he has due to ASD, He likes to say 'OBJECTION!' And throw a Cup of Coffee at the person he is objecting at for Comic Relief and Humor. Quotes *"Is that your best?" Dodging an Attack and then Counter-attacking *"Missed me!" Dodging an Attack *"That's gonna leave a mark!" Critical Hit. *"What's the matter, can't take the heat?" Multiple Attacks 10-combo *"It's like your standing still like some brick." Multiple Attacks 50-combo *"You'll fall after this final blow." Breaking the Multiple Combo Shatter *"You can't beat, what's of the wind!" Winning a Battle *"I'll get my Revenge!" Losing a Battle. *"I won't go down!" Activating Second Wind *"Perfect, what are the odds? None!" Getting a S-rank *"They just can't keep up with the combined skills of Speed and Fighting" Getting an A-rank *"That was good enough" Getting a B-rank *"Oh well, average is average" Getting a C-rank *"I know I can do better." Getting a D-rank *"Damn! I really screwed up." Getting an E-rank *"Here we go!" Starting a Mission, *"Let's see how you can fare against the Cold Wind Teen?" Starting a Battle. *"Get ready to BURN!" Executing Fire Strike, Fire Whirlwind, or any other very powerful Fire-based Move. *"One little...two little....three..wait...TEN BIG CRAPPING ARMIES! OH MY GOD!" If he sees a legion of enemies *"OH MY GOD!" When Shahooter sees a horde of armies after opening a door or cornering. *"SANITY IS FOR THE WEAK!" When becoming temporarily insane. Known Enemies, Rivals, Allies and Friends Allies *'This is a list of Allies of Shahooter' *Pureclaw the Wolf *Fire-stripes the Tiger *Starclaw the Wolf *Gold The Hedgehog Shadonic12 *Dream Shahooter *Will the Echidna Flashfire *Shade the Hedgehog (Shadow's Son) Flashfire *Stave the Hedgehog Flashfire *Statyx the Hedgehog SNN *Ice the Cat. SonicSmash *Soratatsu the Dragon Kagimizu. *Ryushu the Cat Ryushusupercat *Sharina the Owl *Most of the Ultimate Lifeforms *All Dream Counterparts of Team Claw and Team Lightning. Enemies *'This is a list of Enemies of Shahooter' *Jupiter the Hedgehog *All of the Antis. *Almost any Troll. *Matt the Hedgehog Shahooter was the one that held Matt's Parents Prisoner in secret... *Eggman *Christmas the Cat Rivals *Fire-stripes Rival *Darkneon Rival *Soratatsu Rival some of the time Friends *Dream Shahooter *Starclaw *Fire-stripes Friend *Pureclaw friend *Miles 'Tails' Prower [Schoolbus13 *Shima the Hedgehog views her as a older sister. *Gold the Hedgehog *Shade the Hedgehog Flashfire *Stave the Hedgehog *Will the Echidna *Statyx the Hedgehog *Twister the Fox SNN *N Squad *Sharina. Appearances Shahooter is the main character of the SaTC Roleplay, the story focuses him, Team Claw, and Team Lightning, a team that was on the run from G.U.N, Later on in SATC, Shahooter gets the General to release all animals without a Criminal Record, also it introduces the relationship between Shahooter and Sindra. Then SaTC became a Roleplaying series, however since the owner of Team Lightning logs on rarely anymore, the future of SaTC seems bleak. Shahooter later makes an appearance in the Parkview Roleplay Series as a Major Character, he meets Sonic and Shadow running from an unknown threat, Shahooter later assists them with the threat, Then as Shahooter makes an appearance on TV, Eggman Nega comes in an effort to recruit Shahooter in his ranks, Vista Middle School]hooter was an Anti-Hero at this time. Which would make him the perfect recruit..] However Shahooter resorted to fighting, aparentally defeating Nega, but Eggman Nega said that he, and his Ancestor was creating a Weapon which could destroy Parkview, Shahooter soon later wanted to retaliate against Eggman so he comes prepared with a Copy destroying the Fake Weapon, While Shahooter planted a bomb on the real one..he later is sucked in a Time Vortex made by Silver, The part with Gold, Fire-stripes, and Shahooter is a parody of Red vs. Blue Animated. Before the battle, Tails and Shahooter makes weapons for the Team since the threat was immune to their Animal parts, during this also introduces the Shahooter-Tails Friendship. Then Shahooter faces the unknown threat with Sonic, Silver, Tails, and Shadow. Later in Peace in Parkview Roleplay, Shahooter defeats the Lunch Lady by confusing her, Later he gets a job at Emerald Vista Middle School as the Technology Teacher, After confronting the Lunch Lady in an apt to attack him, he responded by throwing a sharp feather to chop the stick in half. she gets fired and Shahooter becomes the Principal. Later Shahooter quits after Tails finds him with a Skatepark built underground. Switchfeather then sends Shahooter to school where he is transferred to Castle Rosen High School. makes him a Prodigy. Shahooter then is in Fow Toth Town Roleplay, Shahooter and Dream Shahooter were running. When he and his dream counterpart dodges a blast from Rean, Rean asks them if they've seen a Black Hedgehog..Shahooter..hoping not to arouse suspicion, says that the only hedgehog he's seen was Rean, after thinking that the Dark Blast was a sign of Evil, Shahooter then attempts to hit Rean with his Sharp Feathers using and since Rean was moving out of the way, the Feathers nearly hit the Black Hedgehog that Rean was fighting, which causes one of the Black Hedgehog's Allies to mistake Shahooter on the side of Evil, the Green Hedgehog said her name was Lyra and her friend's name was Dante, Shahooter then was saying he'd stop her life force if she was working for Rean. Then Shahooter later dashes off and confronts Rean. Ending up defeating her, Shahooter also makes friends with Dante and the N Squad. Shahooter then later goes to Castle Rosen High School after Summer ends, He then pranks Creyze for being racist against Animals. Shahooter still continues to prank Creyze, but it drove her to the edge, that she hired Rean to try and kill him, but Shahooter, combined with Ameto and Fire-stripes, had a Pun on her. He later takes a Shrapnel to the leg after raiding The Lost One's Ship, this is a Major Event which Involved the deployment of the Nano-Dispensers, After he recovers he builds an observatory for the people of Fow Toth Town. In the City of Laws Roleplay, Shahooter is revealed to be the Rebel Leader, he creates a full scale war against Parkview with his Colonial Japanese, later Imperial Guard Windstalkers, he's killed many loyalists, However, as he was building planes, a group of police confronted his soldiers, they left a 'gift' which turned out to be a bomb, which in the progress killed Skilde, after that, Shahooter killed the Police Squad, he then meets the Mayor in a Tavern, and ended the war. In the Snow Days roleplay, Shahooter accidentally underestimated the power of his Space Station's Snow Cannon, he and his feminine form, Sharina, work together to melt the snow down to seven feet..It's revealed that Mark was making the snow, Mark was later torn to shreds by Selena, the Nature Dragon Deity for messing with nature, Shahooter however gets in trouble for Katie accidentally swallowing his 'Cracker' Potion. RP: Eternal Darkness Shahooter appears here, as well. First he's found sleeping until he bursts in with a group of Mobians saving some other Mobians, His Mana Clones then somehow try to imposture him, leading to a funny kick of explosions..he later then stops DarkSpirit from attempting to take over Mobius...later on Shahooter battles one of the Ancient's Consorts and is ambushed by another, and sent to the Trapper Dimension, Shahooter didn't really show fear or losing Sanity because of his lack of Common Sense, he then, later confronts DarkSpirit, then later confronting Deranged Rokaza..After that, Shahooter hires an Assassin. RP: Dark Star Instead, Shahooter's Warg-like Dragon, Akrulorne makes an appearance for the most of the stroy, Shahooter makes Minor Appearances. RP: Werehog Plague Shahooter is one of the Protagonists, first he started to deny the Werehog Plague unless he got proof, later on he develops erm..well...Cure Bombs. Forum:RP: The Fury Of The Elemental Gods Shahooter appears firstly, thwarting Rageik's Hopes to get one of the Orbs. He then secondly appears in the Troll's Base, appearing to be possessed by the Wind Goddess, Khazri, allowing him to use Hurricane Spear Trivia *Shahooter is noted to be calm even in the Darkest of Times... *Shahooter is often Merciless, He was shown to have no feelings when killing people, or robots with Emotion Protocols. Robots, however, he didn't show feelings when he mortally wounded his Anti Counterpart *Some people often say that Shahooter is more of a Dark Character than one that sometimes that is on good. *Shahooter speaks some Japanese, some German, and English. Making him Bilingual that he says to most Robots in Japanese 'Genosin-bye' which is Japanese for 'Well, cya'. He also says 'gesundheit' *He often says 'Goodbye' in many languages, mostly when he's about to take down an Emotional for short Robot. *The Question for Shahooter is what side is he really on? Dark or Hero. People prefer him as a Dark Character, but he's noted to be Hero. *There is multiple Axel References with Shahooter. 'Commit to memory' Was Axel's older lines then it was changed to 'Got it memorized?' Name's Shahooter, commit it to memory! *There is a Running Gag that Shahooter gets Emerald Vista's name wrong calling it 'Emerald Coast' even though he's the principal. *Shahooter's Clothes are references to Different Kingdom Hearts Characters, Critical, and Neo Critical, are references to Organization 13 Characters, Hyper Critical, is a Reference to Roxas before he joined Organization 13. *Shahooter was supposed to be like KP before, but Cameron is now instead *His marks have no specific Pattern, or Symbol. *He builds things fastly, this is often parodied in Critical Castle Roleplay and how he built the underground channel from Fow Toth Town to Parkview. *When he says "Boot to the Head" Someone gets hit by a Boot in the Head, he often used this against Rean, Ivo Robotnik, and Amorlina, It's often Parodied. *He is also known for sometimes embarrassing himself in front of Fire-stripes. *Shahooter matched Shadow's power before he had the Greatstaff of the Nexus. *Shahooter's last name is Windshallow. *Shahooter resembles Polonsky from Call of Duty: World at War after Skilde is killed. (Until he introduces the Imperial Guard.) *Shahooter is the only KP-UC Character to have two Sol Dimension Counterparts.